In The Time Of Our Lives
by Don't touch my Seaweed Brain
Summary: From beginning to end, untold stories in the universe of Percy Jackson. Some will be canon, canonesque, and some will be completely AU. Written as a goodbye before The Blood of Olympus.
1. Riptide Remembers

**Hey kids! It's Abby! I'm doing a rereading marathon before BOO, and I'm going through and writing down drabble ideas. Here's the first one...Remember that all of these have a possibility of being continued. I'm not quite sure of the meaning of drabble, but I think it's under 1,000 words, so I'll try and stick to that. I love you guys!**

**-Abby**

**Dedicated to 8EternallyMortal8, because I have yet to read the new 9,000 word story that popped up in my inbox yesterday! I'm working on it, love! Promise!**

_**Riptide Remembers**_

"I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword." (Riordan, 2005, p. 13)

Remembering blue light. Not a blue blue, but a green blue. Water. Hands, calloused, rough, constantly working, moving, using. Then darkness. Years and years of darkness. Different hands. Not right.

And a pull. So strong, so constant. Wanted to go back. Back to the blue green light and the water, the golden skin and green eyes, and ink hair.

More years. Hundreds, thousands. 2,316 years (remembered _greengreengreen_ complaining about wrong years) 2, 316 years, 8 months, seven days.

Monotony ceases. Sudden changes. Stronger pull. Double, tripple. _greengreengreen. _

Struggling, changing again. Handles and bronze. _greengreengreengreen_ everywhere.

More months, more pull. Clearing darkness. Golden skin and ink hair and _**sad**_ _greengreengreen. _Different, somehow. Mortal.

_Protect the green. _

Moving again. Yellow and black and red hair and breaking green. Angry green and red hair. Wait-Monster.

_Protectthegreenprotectthegreenprotectthegreen._

Moving. Faster, faster, hurry. Hands that held, hurry. Faster.

"What ho, Percy!" In the air, dangling, falling.

And the pull was gone. _greengrenngreengreen. _Morphing, bronze again. Right, smooth, perfect, green.

Moving, alive for the first time in years. Slicing, naturally, so naturally. Yes. This is the one.

Leaving again. Like breaking a promise. Breaking again. Breaking green.

But not for long.


	2. I'll Catch You

**AN: Okay, so I know this is out of order and I'm breaking the rules, but I'm not posting anything. Thank you to those of you who reviewed and followed and favorited. Expect lots of updates, I have nothing but free time this weekend. **

**About this chapter: This is an AU where Annabeth was the satyr that saved Percy. She still has all her sass and awesomeness, she's just a satyr. If I get requests to continue this, then I'll decide on a backstory. **

**Dedication: 8EternallyMortal8, for basically being my best FF friend in the world. You are eternally patient and encouraging. I love you. **

**Song: Everything Has Changed-Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran**

"_All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich._

"_Grover was an easy target. He cried when he got frustrated. He must have been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from P.E. for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria." (Riordan, 2005, p.3)_

Like I was saying, bad things just happen to me.

But at least I had Annabeth. Despite the peanut butter and ketchup sandwich getting tangled in our hair, she was able to smile and ramble on about this building she was designing. She knew that I couldn't get in trouble again (but that didn't stop her from giving Nancy Bobofit the glare of death.)

Annabeth was anything but an easy target. She was incredibly smart, even if she had been held back a year or so. I had no idea how that had happened. But she didn't let anyone give her crap about it, turning her aforementioned glare of death on them. In the whole year I had been here, I had never seen her cry, which is supposed to be really typical for older girls according to my mom.

You'd think that being crippled would make way for years of jokes and poorly timed feet sticking out. But Annabeth was respected here, if for nothing else, than her ability to flip someone trying to trip her over with her crutch.

She was really strong, like my mom. She refused to let her disability define her. When Coach Hedge made us run the mile, she finished first. We had made a bet earlier. If I won, she'd buy me this horse t-shirt I'd been eyeing. If she won, I'd buy her a jar of olives.

Needless to say, she won.

**Thanks for reading! Drop me a review!**


	3. No Such Thing

**AN: I'd just like to say that Sally is such an amazing person. I love it when parents are present in fiction, and Sally is just… so amazing. That's it. Also, I have stories for both of these quotes. I started rereading PJO in history, and we're doing American again, and I was reading like the 3rd page where Percy talks about why he got kicked out of his old schools (below) and we started learning about Saratoga, and I just burst out laughing. Also, me and one of my best PJO friends are having a read-a-thon. We're going to buy out the blue food. Candy, Sprinkles on popcorn, food coloring in sprite, cookies. Ok. Enough about me. **

**For This Chapter: This is a blue food story. Nuff said. **

**Dedication: 8EternallyMortal8: Because you are the highlight of my inbox too! I completely forgot about the nymph-satyr thing! OMG! But I think that even if Annie was a nymph, she'd be so determined she'd go off to save demigods anyways. **

"_Like at my fifth grade school, when we went on a school field trip to the Saratoga battlefield. I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon." (Riordan, 2005, p.2)_

"_I guess I should explain the blue food." (Riordan, 2005, p. 37)_

**Song: Don't Tell Me-Avril Lavigne **

My mom is the best smelling person in the world. She just got this new job at a candy store called Sweet On America, and it's honestly the only good smelling thing in this house right now. Smelly Gabe is literally a human waste truck, and the rest of his gang need to learn how to use a thing called soap. I'm sure it's an unknown concept.

Anyway, the smell of Cinnabun combined with the sticky-sugar of sour strings isn't the only reason she gives the best hugs in the world. She's never mad at me for my latest act of rebellion, and I can literally feel her forgiveness washing over me like the scent of cookies that are obviously blue.

She sent me a letter talking about her fight with Gabe and what the plan was once I got home, and so I've tried to find all the blue food I can. The internet has lots of ideas about this sort of thing.

See, my favorite thing in the world is my mom's cookies. She puts just a little bit of cocoa mix with cinnamon into homemade dough, and when I heard about blue food, I immediately knew what we should do.

"Ready?" She grins at me. She's so pretty. I know that most guys my age are supposed to hate their moms, but I would never be able to do that. I wink back, and straighten out the corners of my mouth. I can't wait to see the look on his face.

**Thanks for reading! Please drop a review!**


End file.
